forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cormanthor War
The Cormanthor War was a very complex war that ended with the restoration of an elven kingdom in Myth Drannor. History The war started in 1374 DR, after the failed fey'ri invasion of Evereska, when the daemonfey, under suggestion of the fallen solar and yugoloth lord Malkizid, relocated to the fallen Myth Drannor. There, Sarya Dlardrageth summoned thousands of devils, demons, yugoloths, and thanks to her spies forged alliances with Sembia and Hillsfar, who were both interested in occupying the nearby Dalelands. Meanwhile, Seiveril Miritar discovered the new location of the fey'ri and, loyal to his vow to destroy them, led his troops to the area with the aid of the resurrected Fflar Starbrow Melruth. Soon, numerous fiendish troops attacked various Dales together with Sembian mercenaries and Hillsfar's Red Plumes. At one point, the Zhentarim discovered the conflict and offered an alliance to Sarya Dlardrageth. Enraged, First Lord Maalthiir broke off the alliance, which granted some victories to the elves and Dalesfolk. In response, the fey'ri attacked both the First Lord's Tower in Hillsfar and the largest Red Plume camp. Maalthiir survived but his Tower was severely damaged and the Red Plume army was totally destroyed. Profiting off this, the Zhents abandoned their offer of alliance and started to attack both Hillsfar and Dalesfolk holdings. At the same time, the elf leader Seiveril forged alliances with Theremen Ulath of Deepingdale, Haresk Malorn of Mistledale, Ilmeth of Battledale, and Storm Silverhand of Shadowdale. Together, the elves and the Dalesfolk defeated the fey'ri many times. Later, the fey'ri allied with the drow Masked Brigades, abandoning their Sembian allies, and the daemonfey spy Teryani Ealoeth killed the Sembian merchant-prince Borstag Duncastle, who had replaced by Miklos Selkirk. The Sembians conquered many Dales while the Zhentilar greatly advanced, forcing the elves to concentrate their attacks against Sembian and Zhents, no longer caring about the fey'ri. However, the elves and Dalesfolk destroyed a great Zhentilar army and Lady Ilsevele Miritar managed to forge a truce with Miklos against the daemonfey while the Zhents were busy besieging Hillsfar. Later, Hillsfar capitulated to Fzoul Chembryl of Zhentil Keep. Meanwhile, the fey'ri destroyed or forced to desert many Sembian mercenary companies. However, together, elves and Dalesfolk destroyed a large army of fey'ri and fiends at the Vale of Lost Voices and later the crusading army of Evermeet, combined with the remaining forces of Sembia and the Dalelands, defeated the fey'ri legion and retook the city of Myth Drannor in the name of the elves. In late 1374 DR, the Zhents managed to occupy Shadowdale with the help of the Church of Shar and the drow House Dhuurniv while the newly formed Army of Myth Drannor was unable to respond as Zhentarim brigades to the east launched simultaneous attacks on several key elven fortifications. However, in 1375 DR, a rebellion erupted destroying the Zhentarim Occupying Army and adventurers managed to kill castellan Scyllua Darkhope. In 1376 DR, the elven army routed House Jaelre and Clan Auzkovyn from the Elven Court and soon after the Zhentarim concluded the war with Myth Drannor. A negotiated peace treaty between Fzoul Chembryl and Ilsevele Miritar left the forest to the elves and the lands north of Hillsfar and Dagger Falls remained under the rule of the Zhentarim. The treaty also gave the Black Network free passage along the Moonsea Ride and Rauthauvar's Road. Appendix References Category:Wars Category:Events in Faerûn Category:Events in North Faerûn Category:Events on Toril